godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Jötunheim
Jötunheim is one of the Nine Realms of the World Tree, home of the ancient race of Jötnar and the final destination of Kratos and Atreus' journey in God of War. Description Jötunheim was found and named by Bergelmir and his wife, the only Jötnar survivors of Odin's slaughter of their forefather, Ymir. Since then, it has become the sanctuary of the Frost Giants, a home where they could grow and prosper. Fearing his own prophesied downfall at the hands of the Giants come Ragnarök, Odin and the Aesir began to ruthlessly slaughter them all throughout the Nine-Realms. On the verge of extinction, the Giants retreated back to Jötunheim with the help of Tyr, who did not take part in the killings and instead assisted them in their escape by removing all access to the realm throughout all the nine except the two last ones in Midgard, though one on the Midgard tallest peak required a sacred rune to activate it. The other one was hidden in the Realm Between Realms and Tyr's Temple needed to be flipped to restore it, and the jewelled eyes that the giants bestowed to their confidantes. The guardian of the gates of Jötunheim is Duraþrór the Stag, a statue of him keeping the entrance of the Heart of the Mountain in Midgard, where at its peak is the only gate to the Giants Realm left behind after the Jötnar successfully escaped the Middle Realm. Jötunheim's landscape consists of large mountains so high that their peaks reach above the clouds. The only indoor structure seen so far is a large room built inside a hand-shaped mountain, the highest peak in the Nine Realms. The room is adorned with statues and carvings of Giants, written prophecies in its walls and a mural depicting the story of "Loki." After the withdrawal of all the Giants who had remained in Midgard, Jötunheim became the tomb of the Jötnar race, their corpses littering the mountains as they await the return of their guardian. When Kratos and Atreus finally reached Jötunheim to spread Laufey's ashes, their guardian at last could reunite with her people. It was also when Laufey's son, Atreus, discovered his heritage; realizing that he and the World Serpent were the last living Jötnar in the Nine Realms. After returning to Midgard, Kratos and Atreus do not return to Jötunheim since repeated usage runs the risk of Odin realizing Mimir's eyes are needed to travel to Jötunheim. Gallery File:JotunheimMapSmall.png|Map of Jötunheim (cropped) God of War 20180518112135.jpg|The Mural in Midgard. Jotunheim.jpg|The deceased inhabitants of Jotunheim. 36471254_2540219582870343_4150470418475515904_o.jpg|Some carvings on the walls in Jotunheim. 36359960_2540219789536989_7572206331315093504_o.jpg|A wall in Jotunheim. Trivia *In the God of War (series), Jötunheim has subtle similarities to Tartarus, as they both depict the fall of Jötnar and Titans, respectively. Both Jötnar and Titans were enemies of the Gods of their world. The main difference is Jötunheim was a home for the Jötnar, and Tartarus was a prison for the Titans. *It's only possible to visit Jötunheim in the main quest. **However, Kratos is given a brief vision of Faye standing on the bridge to the Jötunheim mountain while he is inside the Light of Alfheim, early in the main quest. *It is unknown how or why the remaining Jötnar in Jötunheim died out, despite sealing the entrance to their realm. However, it is implied by Jörmungandr's Jötunn Shrine that there are still other Jötnar alive, given that''' 'Loki is prophesied to marry Angrboða, who is a Jötunn herself. It is unclear if Jörmungandr being sent to the past by the Mjölnir affected the prophecy and somehow caused the demise of all the Jötnar in Jötunheim. Alternatively, some Jötnar could have been hiding somewhere else (another country/realm outside the norse realm for example) and survived. *A mural depicting the major events of the game, similar to one found in Jötunheim, is destroyed during the first fight with Baldur near Kratos' home. Faye may have placed the mural there as a message to Kratos and Atreus. *The rune for Jotunhiem is ''Eihwaz, which can represent a yew tree. *The inscription says laufei (Laufey). Next to it, it says staðfastr verjandi, 'steadfast guardian'. Another inscription says I "dauþa kemr werjandi loksins aptr til jotunheims i hondum einherja" which is supposed to mean "In death, the guardian will finally come back to Jǫtunheim in the hands of the einherjar". The words on the wall depicting Atreus cradling Kratos' body are "svík 'betrayal', andlát fǫður" ("death of the father") and hǫrmung ("grief").﻿ Category:God of War (2018) Locations Category:God of War (2018) Category:Locations Category:Norse Mythology Category:Realms